1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system and portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a power supply system and portable electronic device capable of significantly improving power conversion efficiency by adding a few elements in a conventional structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology and industry, portable electronic devices, such as laptops, mobile phones, digital cameras, MP3 players, are widely used in the daily life. Nowadays, a portable electronic device is generally expected to have a compact size, high system performance and longer duration for portable use. However, once the system performance increases, so does power consumption of the system, which reduces battery duration. Therefore, there is a trade-off between the system performance and the battery duration.
Conventionally, there are only two methods for enhancing the battery duration: one is to expand battery capacity, which increases production cost; the other is to utilize high-efficiency elements to reduce energy loss during a power conversion process, which increases design cost. As can be seen from the above, enhancing the battery duration needs to significantly increase manufacturing cost, causing a higher selling price and lower competitiveness.
Therefore, how to significantly enhance the battery duration without adding too much manufacturing cost has become an issue in industry.